Kallen Kaslana
"That’s the thing about pretending, you pretend and they believe it." : Ruby about her true nature. Ruby Rose, '''otherwise known as the Unnamed Darkness and the main protagonist of the Cyverse Metaseries. She is the husband of Chione Blanco, the father of Arancia and Osiria. Ruby originally was meant to become Remnant's savior and free it from the Grimm and evil, but upon finding out about her true nature, she grew into a pragmatic woman that doesn't care much about heroic acts anymore, but nonetheless becomes Remnant's greatest defender, as well as the leader of Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times, albeit unintentionally from her part. Appearance Later on, the Rose had abandoned her cape, and ultimately kept the same hair style, mostly wearing the clothing seen on Ruby's Attire. Over the decades Ruby's hair has become a brighter red in color, and she shifted her eyes to an aamber in color. A choice she made after finding out about her true nature. References on her. Ruby possesses a tail as well. Back when she was the Unnamed Darkness, she thought it was fit to make on for herself. It has a ribbon from Chione on it, can extend and overall be used as a third limb for Ruby. Personality Ruby is very cautious and aloof, yet looking out for her family and students. She appears to be afflicted with some sort of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles she faced in the apocalyptic/nightmarish world. While not overly arrogant in her abilities, Ruby has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone she views as strong to a fight, a trait which can often lead to her letting her guard down. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Ruby can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Ruby tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her kind-hearted nature, Ruby can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. She has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume her to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. Another surprising thing about Ruby is that she is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around her fairly easily. She has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though her capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those she cares about in extreme occasions; though Ruby mostly fights to win, she often spares her enemies even if they in turn attack her. Biography At the beginning of its dream, Azathoth created The Unnamed Darkness and the Nameless Mist, or as they would dub themselves later, UN and Yog-Sothoth. Countless eternities later, the Darkness decided to amuse itself, having created a shell, which it put into the world of Remnant, it having the name of Ruby Rose. In the battle against Cinder and the Grimm Dragon, the Rose had won, but at the cost of her life. Of course Darkness, or Destruction as it called itself temporarily, gave herself a 2nd chance, alongside more power in the form of the Relic of Destruction. It had decided to merge with the corpse of Ruby, reviving her in the process and giving her immense power, which meant she was reborn. Having been declared KIA by her family and the world, and thinking her family+friends were better off without her, the Rose decided to start training for many years. In those years she mastered her skills with the scythe, Semblance and silver-eyes. She trained under some instructors and did missions for good paying clients, as she needed money to survive and to be stronger. This was what drove Ruby to new heights of powers, all while trying to decipher the secrets behind her silver-eyes. Ruby had become known as a Veteran Mercenary across the world, in many ways being seen as infamous, rather than famous. During that time she also managed to unlock the Ascension line that her eyes brought, as well as learning about quantum physics, due to her eyes providing the insane ability of Time and Space manipulation. Many of these acts caused Ruby to become more relaxed and aloof, because with power comes revelation, which in turn meant Ruby from here on out didn't do heroics anymore, but still saved innocents if she was around. After a long time, Ruby had become something akin to a physical god among humans, so she had been bored. Then, at the age of 28, she had met Chione Blanco, a woman that butted heads with her, and after a while, they got together in a relationship, with Ruby feeling something akin to joy again. Due to her silver-eyes, Ruby could manipulate space and time as she pleased, so she did her girlfriend the first of many favors, which involved reviving Orithyia Blanco, the elder sister of Chione. Thanks to that, her wife is now happy as well. Being a Timeless Immortal, Ruby had deemed it better to make Chione immortal as well, once more, via her eyes. This in turn caused her wife to unlock an Exalted Form. Something similar, yet vastly different to the Ascended Warrior state of Ruby. Afterwards, Ruby Black, at the time a 'split personality' of Ruby, dragged Chione's and her own counterparts from two different timelines into the main timeline. Inadvertently, Ruby Black also destroy those timelines, which in turn resulted in having two Chiones and Rubies in the timeline now. Then many months later, Chione had encountered the God of Darkness' corpse, which merged with her body and twisted the Exalted form into something known as Tainted Exaltation, which in turn forced Ruby to reveal her Further Ascension form, so she could combat the other well enough for her to regain back control. Days after, Chione had managed to to balance the now good and evil energies within her, which gave way to a new form known as True Exaltation; Which of course prompted into a spar that escalated and scarred some landmarks permanently. That way, they found out they were now equals in power. Ruby, having gotten sick of the voice of Ruby Black in her head, had decided to make her a body, which was easy to do for the Rose. This in turn lead to them finding out that Ruby Black was another counterpart of Ruby, that had lost her body, and in turn had been stuck in Ruby's for a while. Nearly two decades later, Ruby and Chione had married, with them having two children by the name of Osiria and Arancia. Of course they had declared their counterparts to be the aunties, because Ruby thought it was funny. Of course this backfired, as Ruby's counterparts spoiled the children way too much. Ruby Black, having deemed that Ruby, Chione and Aura had grown rather rusty, decided to send them into her home dimension, by the name of Pavor, which is also known as the Dark Side of Dimensions. Once they've regained their normal level of strength and went beyond it, they met another entity of Black, Chione Black, who admitted that she had faked her death and served as the final test for the trio, to see if they truly grew or not. Afterwards, Chione and Ruby discovered the existence of Aragrimm, but as opposed to ending said thread there and then, she decided, after a good fight, to let them run wild across Remnant. The sole reason being of wanting to give everyone a good fight and see how strong the evolving Aragrimms could become. After a while, Ruby, Chione and Aura started training in the World of Void, in which the Rose had learned how to better regulate her energy, as well as gain a better form of energy control. Her wife the the same, but otherwise, Ruby hadn't gained much from this trip. Nonetheless, once they came back, Ruby had achieved a new form, which later would be dubbed as Ruinous Warrior. At that, she commenced the Ruby Games, to test the parameters of her new form. It ended rather quickly, with Ruby having gained her senses back and found out she was no longer human. But had become an Embodiment of Destruction. Moments later, Ruby's and Chione's respective Relics, namely Destruction and Creation, revealed that they could manifest themselves with physical forms, and here they also learned about the different personalities and traits of both relics. Ruby also found out that it was Destruction's doing to her becoming an Embodiment and gaining a new form from it. Having a few months to get used to the new form, Ruby had been napping, only to find out that the God of Destruction Cerve had awoken from her decades long slumber, all with the desire to fight the Embodiment of Destruction from her dreams. Her angelic attendant, Agrippina, had transported them both to Remnant, in which a birthday party for Blair was happening, which Ruby had been missing. Here she found out that her daughter Arancia was the reason as to why Cerve was so angry and she immediately was brought to Ruby. The Embodiment and God of Destruction would then engage in combat. With some difficulty, Ruby manages to stand her ground against Cerve. Remnant is spared, but both the God of Destruction, and angel said that they would visit from time to time. Reciful, an enemy of Ruby that she thought she had killed, returned, out for the Rose's blood. Having still been worn out from her fight with the God of Destruction, she had been easily defeated, and while all looked bleak, it was Chione who saved the day. After a while, Ruby awoke, just in time to stop Chione from nearly killing Reficul, and in turn Ruby, in a bout of lightheadedness healed up her wife and made her former enemy immortal. Of course that came with the condition of not trying to kill Ruby again, as the Rose family otherwise would put a permanent stop to her. An unknown amount of time later, Cerve and her attendant had taken Ruby, Chione and Blair under their wing to train and see how strong they could become. Being taken away to Cerve's planet, the three of them missed out on the fact that a Tournament of Power had been announced by none other than Rhegan herself. During those three years Ruby had gained two further transformations, Limit Breaker and Completed Limit Breaker, which she combined with the Haken to take it further. On the side, Destruction, her other consciousness, granted her more power, which in turn resulted in the Transcended Warrior state, which she mastered in secret. Three years later, the Ascendance team took part in the ToP, due to Universe 12 having only had a average mortal level of 6.99, just one hundreth to short to be spared. A team of ten members, consisting of Ruby, Chione, Nova, Sicaria, Osiria, Arancia, Blair, Aura, Pruina and Freyja. The beginning wasn't too hard and after a while only Unvierse 7, 11 and 12 remained. Most warriors had knocked each other off, only leaving Ruby, Jiren and Goku to face off one another. Against Jiren, not even the Completed Limit Breaker with the Haken times 20 stacked on top of it made Jiren bulge much. Which in turn meant Ruby had to turn it up to Transcended Warrior, with Goku turning into his Mastered Ultra Instinct, which made it three-way battle that could have gone either way. It had been a long and hard fought battle, but Ruby at the end managed to hold out, the three universes allowed to stay. In the end she won the paper-rock-scissors match against Goku and Jiren and gave her wish from the Super Dragon Balls to Cerveze. After the Tournament of Power, she went to Melano, finally wanting to know just what her purpose was and who she truly was as well, what with having lost her memories after 'Destruction' remade her. Melano then revealed herself as Azathoth and Ruby as her first creation, the Unnamed Darkness, among Yog-Sothoth, the Nameless Mist. Ruby was not too surprised by the turn of events, already having suspected something like this. She nonetheless accepted her true nature, still keeping her old life in-tact. She got to know Yog-Sothoth better and informed Aura, Chione and Blair about it. At first she doubted they'd accept her, but to her surprise, they simply said to them she's still Ruby, no matter what happened. Ruby hugged them all and said that she'll continue being Ruby Rose, until Azathoth awakens once more. Her true nature remains a secret to others, yet Ruby doesn't do much of a job to keep it secret. Nowadays Ruby simply does as she pleases, when she's not on her job of causing untold amounts of destruction, like erasing universes and such. She does plenty of part-time jobs to amuse herself, like blacksmithing, modeling and cooking. As well as training her two students, Karma and Fumetsu, alongside her children. Powers & Abilities Ruby is the strongest member of the Ascendance Team and one of the most powerful characters in the Metaseries, Ruby is able to hold her own if not take on seemingly any opponent. Her natural talent for combat along with her staggering power have reached unprecedented levels through training and fighting. Her status as a Silver-Eyed Warrior, those who are considered the best of the best, further cementing her status on the top. Ruby's silver-eyes provide her with the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, and after a slight evolution allowed her to manipulate reality in many ways itself. Furthermore, she has several transformations to increase her level of power and abilities even further. All in all, Ruby has rightfully earned her place as the leader of the Ascendance team, striving to become stronger and stronger, by training harder and harder every day. After having rediscovered her true nature as the the Unnamed Darkness, she retook her throne as the '''Embodiment of Nonexistence, she stands on equal grounds with her equal Yog-Sothoth, the Embodiment of Existence, only being surpassed by Azathoth. In turn, this makes any transformation and power-up useless, but Ruby nonetheless kept them, simply for appearance's sake. Overall, she'll be found holding back against enemies, simply playing around with them and not doing much otherwise. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Ascended Warrior 3. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her crimson aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Due to her status as the Unnamed Darkness, she has immortality.Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound she may incur within seconds. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Ruby wills it, regenerate from nothing. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Nonexistence exist in any form, so will Ruby and simply pops back into existence. Kinda like respawning. Survival Empowerment --- Alternatively referred to as Rose Power, '''is a genetic Rose trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Rose genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Rose instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. In short, what doesn't kill Ruby, simply makes her stronger. '''Paralyzing Gaze – Ruby narrows her eyes and stares at her foe, and due to her raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Cerveze, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Cerveze and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Absolute Destruction – As the Embodiment of Destruction, Ruby possess the ability to destroy anything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational concepts like the fabric of nothingness and totality itself. Possession & Magic Immunity – As an Outer God/Embodiment, Ruby is immune to the effects of Magic, possession and the likes. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. Can You Follow Me? – In her Limit Breaker form, Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Black is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * In Limit Breaker form, Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * Aura Lance – She holds out his right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. Transformations In her journeys Ruby has unlocked a plethora of transformations, both through vigorous training and in special cases, through a ritual to obtain Godly Ki. The overview of it can be seen here! Ascended Warrior A transformation brought on by the Rose blood, as well as Ruby's silver-eyes. In this form her hair becomes a silvery-white, while her eyes become red. She gains a good boost in muscles. This form multiplies Ruby's power by 25 times the norm. After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the Ascension line such as the energy drain while using the form, Ruby concluded that mastery over the Ascended Warrior form would be more advantageous and went on to improve her endurance in that form. To which, she focuses her training on learning to maintain the form for extended periods of time, gradually overcoming the heightened aggression that accompanied the form and reduced the energy drain to nearly nothing, thus achieving a max output for an Ascended Warrior without drawbacks, allowing her to fight at her full potential and not lose energy like an untrained AW. Ascended Warrior 2 This form Multiplies Ruby's power 125 fold. Ruby achieved this form while training with Rhegan. It was first seen being used to easily deal with Chione's Tainted Exaltation form. Ruby displays great mastery of this form, It has some noticeable changes, such as her hair growing slightly longer, and her muscles being more defined. She also gains electricity in her aura surrounding her body, and her aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. While still mastered, the form nonetheless draws out the true insanity of the eldritch. Making Ruby less sane than she already is and do all sorts of crazy things, from pushing children down a hill, to committing mass genocide. All for the shits and giggles. Ascended Warrior 3 This form multiplies Ruby's power 500 times her base. It's one of her stronger forms, with Ruby having gained this form through hard, vigorous training. In this form the Rose's hair changes from a vibrant white, to a more silver-ish color and is now longer. This form, unlike the previous two, doesn't make Ruby more arrogant or the likes. Instead she keeps her usual calm and can make usage of 100% of her energy. After further training, she decreased the energy to be the same as the first Ascended Warrior. Ascended Warrior God This form gives Ruby brighter red hair and her eyes a crimson color as well, due to only using Godly Ki. It was brought on by her battling the God of Destruction Cerveze. Her Rose Power, or Zenkai as it is called at times, coupled with her true nature, absorbed traces of the GoD's Godly Ki, which in other terms, made Ruby's body adapt to the new type of energy and jumpstart her own production of the new type of godly energy. After the battle with Cerveze and beginning to train under Agrippina, Ruby got a better grip on her new energy and the result was this form. This form multiplies Ruby's base by 40'000 times. It also changes the shape of her body, as does the Limit Breaker below, so reading upon this explanation here would be a good idea. Seeing as it grants her a body void of mortal Ki, it has several other advantages that her other forms don't have. The most prominent one being the Limitless amount of stamina, as well as the complete need to never sleep again. Ascended Warrior Blue After training with Agrippina, the angel of the god of destruction, Ruby learned how to control Godly Ki and her Precursor form better. That and going into the Ascended Warrior state, while the Godly Ki was active, and mixing them, resulted in this form. Ascended Warrior Blue, '''alternatively called '''Ascended Warrior God Ascended Warrior, '''but due to excess naming, got renamed, exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Ascended Warrior God. The hair of this form becomes blue and the eyes pink, to show that Ruby overcame a certain limit and has become both strong and tranquil, being able to keep her composure in a fight. This form can be obtained by an Ascended Warrior, who has godly energy. It multiplies Ruby's base power by 60'000 times. The maximum Haken Ruby can use with this form is times ten, but later on as the story advances, up to times twenty. Alternatively, if one has surpassed the Ascended Warrior God in strength, they may evolve their Ascended Warrior form into this form as well. This form provides its user with the energy of a god. This form has a flaw from prolonged usage, possessing a small stamina drain from the Hãken. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. '''Transcended Warrior Transcended Warrior is the state Ruby took on once Destruction, that is the Relic of Destruction, granted her its full power. It was attained some time before the Tournament of Power Arc. The appearance of the form seems as a mid-point between Ruby's base and Ascended Warrior 3 form. Her hair is jagged, but still red and noticeably flatter yet more wild in style, overall looking closer to the style of Ruby's base form, while still having the horns of the Ascended Warrior 3 form. Her eyes take on a more defined and sterner shape, while also becoming amber in color. Her aura also produces a multi-colored appearance, generating a reddish flame with a smaller blackish-white coloring surrounding the lining of her body. Otherwise Ruby gains traits from the dragon within as well; Two wings which vastly help with flight and a dragon tail. Which she can use in combat or to help grab things. Yet by far the biggest change would be her right hand, up to the elbow, becoming dragonic in nature, with red scales and an ember glow to it. Special Forms Completed Limit Breaker The full potential of a Ascended Warrior Blue is only usable by a Warrior during the first few moments of the transformation, before dropping to a normal level for Limit Breaker. Ruby manages to overcome the massive stamina flaw of the form, to the point where she can use the form for as long and as many times as she wants with no issues. The only physical changes between this state and a regular Limit Breaker form other than the absence of their aura, is that the user's hair becomes a platinum blond, similar to that of a normal Ascended Warrior. It's current multiplier is unknown, aside from the fact that a Limit Breaker with the Haken x 20 doesn't seem to hold much of a candle against it. After mastering the stamina flaw, Ruby learned to seal the massive overflowing power inside herself to achieve the perfected state of Limit Breaker. The form does not replace Ruby's normal Limit Breaker form, as it requires time for the user to power up into and seal the aura inside themselves and thus can be very time consuming. As powerful as this mastered form is, it has a few flaws of it's own. First being that it requires an extreme and intense concentration, as well as focus by the user to prevent any aura from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of energy leaks out, it can be extremely painful for Ruby. According to Chione, this can cause Ruby's body to become unstable and explode, thus hurting her. Ascended Warrior Evolution Ascended Warrior God Ascended Warrior is the power beyond Ascended Warrior Blue and is a state achievable by a user of Ascended Warrior Blue who has broken through their limits. Later on it got renamed to Ascended Warrior Evolution. Being a form that possesses power beyond the normal Ascended Warrior Blue, this form looks quite similar to it. The hair, the eyes, and the aura display a more intense red color compared to the standard Ascended Warrior Blue. The eyes sport now visible pupils with a shine similar to -Sign-. The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, and are bigger, with some taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks; also, the subtle crimson glow of the Ascended Warrior Blue disappears completely. The user's body gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition, similar to Ascended Warrior Grade Two. This form was first achieved by Ruby during the fight of Blair's Return. Remembering her promise to keep her family and the planet save and desperately needing more power to battle Blair, Ruby broke her limits. Cerveze and her angel view this form as similar to -Sign-, stating that Ruby unlocked it by breaking her self-limiting shells. In this form, Ruby concentrates a power far beyond her Completed Ascension even. This form can be taken even when the user is on low stamina, Ruby having transformed once more after using up all of her energy in the fight against Blair. Despite the noticeable increase in muscle mass, it apparently increases the user's speed, agility, and stamina as much as it does the user's strength. Miscellaneous -After finding of her true nature and regaining the memories too, Ruby took back up the mantle of the Unnamed Darkness. She tends to go by her name of Ruby and keeps to her old life too, but still does her duties as the Nonexistence Embodiment. She tends to switch between transformations freely, staying on it as her, or rather the mun's, mood is. --Ruby has trouble relating to others and is emotionally numb, hardly experiencing emotions. Yet her funny bone is still there, which means pranks can be expected from time to time, as well as jokes. -The forms don't change her power anymore. She could still use it, but when one's power is that high, a little change doesn't make a difference. Nowadays she simply uses them for cosmetics and aesthetics. -Her age has been a mystery. She often says she's in her late twenties, but if one were to find out the true age, they'd be shocked. It's 128 centillion years after all. -Ruby does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Ruby tends to do these while time is stopped, mostly out of boredom and to keep her body fit. -Ruby has undergone a few years of training at a maid school, and got an official maid license and outfit from it. She did this for the shits and the giggles, and because it's fun to be a maid. -It is her job to cause destruction on an outerversal scale, as it is Yog-Sothoth's job to create on the same scale. She doesn't take pelasure or any other feelings into account with it, instead she simply does it. Which means hundreds millions to quintillions of deaths are on her shoulders. -She doesn't have a permanent profession, instead she bounces from several part-time jobs, like some of the following; Modeling, Blacksmith, Cook and Babysitter. -Ruby is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -She is completely immortal, and nothing short of her creator, Azathoth, can erase her. -She loves to fuck with mortals though, by destroying the laws of physics, down to resurrecting their loved ones and seeing their hilarious reactions. In short, the Unnamed Darkness is quite the prankster. -Doesn't get embarrassed and doesn't react to teasing either. -Doesn't have qualms about killing, nor eating humans and others alike. They taste best when scared after all. -She considers herself above good and evil and more of a Chaotic Neutral. Quotes “Grimm are easy. They try to kill and eat you. People are harder. Sometimes they pretend to be your friend first.” "When you’re on top of the world, do yourself a favor and just enjoy the view instead of looking for ways not to fall." "How does one stay calm when the world is against them?" “Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face with a smirk." “There is no perfection, no end to the struggle of life. For a long time I wondered if I wanted to stop existing and before long, I decided that if I will, I’ll do it on my own terms, and not on the terms of someone else.” “Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing and before there was nothing, there was destruction.” “ＦＥＴＴＵＣＩＮＥ ＡＬＦＲＥＤＯ.” “According to Buddhism, there are three types of suffering: The suffering of suffering, the suffering of change and the suffering of crumbs all over the god damn carpet.” “Cards Against Humanity is where you learn which of your friends are basic and which ones are sociopaths there is no in between.” “I’ve fought for years, and the point of this talk is to finally come clean and make a confession. To put to rest demons that swirl in my head, and say I don’t regret a fucking thing that I’ve said.” “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” "Growing up is easy. It’s the choices in life we have to burden ourselves with. But once you decide on your choices, make them, and never look back." "There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time." "No matter the situation, never let your emotions overpower your intelligence."Category:Protagonist Category:Rose Family Category:Silver-Eyes Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Ascendance Team Category:Leader Category:Transformation